The joint where the thumb connects to the wrist may be referred to as the carpometacarpal joint, the CMC joint, or the basal joint of the thumb. Arthritis affecting the CMC joint affects millions of people and may be caused by genetic inherited factors and/or wear and tear on the joint with repeated use over many years. Thumb CMC arthritis may cause pain during gripping and pinching actions and may limit hand function. Such symptoms may begin when patients are in their fifties and still active.
There is no cure for arthritis. Current treatments for thumb CMC arthritis include suggesting that patients modify their activity by doing less with their hands, suggesting that patients take arthritis medication, applying splints or braces to the affected area, injecting cortisone into the affected area, and performing surgery on the affected area.